The Truth All in Words
by perfectpeony
Summary: What would have happened if Troy and Gabriella were interrupted during the balcony scene on the movie...
1. Chapter 1

**Well this is my first story/oneshot so pleez don't be harsh…thanx**

**Summary: what if, during the balcony scene, Gabriella and Troy were interrupted…….**

* * *

'The start of something… new' Troy finished as he apologized. 

Gabriella just smiled and looked at him. It looked as if she was just about to have tears rolling down her cheeks.

'It's a pairs audition' said Troy holding up her part of Breaking Free.

She was just about to go over to him (like in the movie), but all of a sudden they heard a knock on Gabriella's bedroom door.

'Honey!?' asked Gabriella's mom.

'Troy go in there!' Gabriella whispered and yelled at the same time. She pushed him into her huge walk-in closet.

'Ow' Troy yelled and whispered at the same time as he bumped into the closet's shelf.

He could hear Gabriella's mom , 'What was that?!'

'What are you talking about mom?' Gabriella asked.

As they were talking, Troy was just hanging around in Gabriella's large closet when he noticed a book open on the floor. 'It probably fell

down when I bumped into the shelf' Troy said to himself in his mind.

It was already opened, it looked pretty private but Troy saw his name in it and he was pretty curious.

It read,

Dear Dad,

Right now I'm in a plane going back 'home' (we're moving again cuz mom's company is transferred……AGAIN!!!) from a great New

Year's Eve Party! It was great, I wish you were there but I met the nicest boy ever. It felt like I knew him as much as I knew you. We

met by singing together, it was a really nice song called The Start of Something New and it really felt like that! I know what you're

probably thinking right now…..my Gabby actually was able to stand up in front of a crowd and sing!?. Well dad I did! The boy's name

was Troy and I really liked him but when I went to his cabin he wasn't there. But atleast I had his number but I bet he would never want

to talk to me again anyway so I didn't call him...and even he did, well that would be a miracle. I mean no guy would ever like a freaky

math genius girl like me. Come on daddy...I remember what you said before you left, 'I will be looking over you, and don't worry. I will

find someone perfect for you. I love you Gabby.' Sorry daddy, I just can't help but cry. I just miss you soo much!

Well I have to go now cuz the plane is about to land and I don't want Mom to see me crying so I'll write to you again later.

Love you,

Your Gabby

Troy felt a feeling he never felt before and couldn't help but have a tear come down his cheek. He flipped a about 4 pages later and read….

Dear Dad,

You won't believe it!!! I met Troy again at the new school! I'm soo relieved! He was so nice..again. But I also met Sharpay Evans…also

known as the Ice Queen of East High. She has this huge crush on Troy though, but I really like Troy and I think he likes me too. Well,

that doesn't matter right now anyway, I mean what am I talking about?! It's too early for any of this right now. Well, I'll talk to you later

daddy! I gotta finish some physics homework.

Love you,

Your Gabby

Then he flipped about five more pages and read something he couldn't believe...

…………………………………

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Hey guys…I gotta go to sleep, its really late, I'll try to update really really soon!**

**PLEEEEEEZ REVIEW! IF YOU DO, I'LL UPDATE THIS STORY! AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT I WON'T.**

**love ya!! **

**-perfectpeony**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys,**

**Sry for not updating for a really long time. I just had A LOT of work and stuff. I'll try and update this weekend if i get snowed in. Pleez feel free for any ideas or suggestions for this story. PEACE!**

**perfectp**

**PS: plz dont give up on this story**


	3. When There Was Me and You

_**Hope you like this chapter...**_

* * *

_**RECAP:**_

_**Troy felt a feeling he never felt before and couldn't help but have a tear come down his cheek. He flipped a about 4 pages later and read….**_

_**Dear Dad,**_

_**You won't believe it!!! I met Troy again at the new school! I'm soo relieved! He was so nice..again. But I also met Sharpay Evans…also**_

_**known as the Ice Queen of East High. She has this huge crush on Troy though, but I really like Troy and I think he likes me too. Well,**_

_**that doesn't matter right now anyway, I mean what am I talking about?! It's too early for any of this right now. Well, I'll talk to you later**_

_**daddy! I gotta finish some physics homework.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Your Gabby**_

_**Then he flipped about five more pages and read something he couldn't believe...**_

* * *

Dear Dad,

The boy I told you about, Troy…well, I guess he'll always just be my fairytale. I wrote a song about him and how I felt

…I hope you like it:

_It's funny when you find yourself_

Looking from the outside

I'm standing here but all I want

Is to be over there

Why did I let myself believe

Miracles could happen

Cause now I have to pretend

That I don't really care

I thought you were my fairytale

A dream when I'm not sleeping

A wish upon a star

That's coming true

But everybody else could tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

When there was me and you

I swore I knew the melody

That I heard you singing

And when you smiled

You made me feel

Like I could sing along

But then you went and changed the words

Now my heart is empty

I'm only left with used-to-be's

And once upon a song

Now I know you're not a fairytale

And dreams were meant for sleeping

And wishes on a star

Just don't come true

Cause now even I can tell

That I confused my feelings with the truth

Because I liked the view

When there was me and you

I can't believe that

I could be so blind

It's like you were floating

While I was falling

And I didn't mind

Cause I liked the view

Thought you felt it too

When there was me and you

Well, I called it When There Was Me and You. Daddy, it's just I thought I actually had a friend who actually cared about me….but I

guess you're the only one who cared about me.. of course mom too but I just miss you soo much. Daddy!...why does everyone always

hurt me? Like that guy at my old school who just wanted to my boyfriend just because his parents would kill him if he didn't pass algebra.

I guess Troy is another one of them…. I really wish you were here Daddy! I hope you still care about me.

I'm just so hurt…I mean why did he wanna be friends if he didn't even like me….he was just using me to "relax his mind" according to

the video Taylor showed me. Well…there's no use in crying now so I'll write to you later Daddy.

Love,

Your Gabby

Troy could feel the crinkly paper of her where her tears had dried. He didn't know he had hurt her so much. He himself felt his a few

tears fall down his cheek.

At that moment, the door had opened and Gabriella was there,

"Why are you reading my _private_ diary?!"……..

* * *

**Hope you liked it...pleez review and i'll update faster...**


	4. New Beginnings

**THANX FOR ALL THE REVIEWS GUYS!!**

_**RECAP:**_

_**Troy could feel the crinkly paper of her where her tears had dried. He didn't know he had hurt her so much. He himself felt his a few**_

_**tears fall down his cheek.**_

_**At that moment, the door had opened and Gabriella was there,**_

_**"Why are you reading my private diary?!"……..**_

* * *

Troy looked at her shocked and couldn't find the words at the moment so he just blabbed out, 

'Oh! I-I-I-I wasn't looking in your diary… i-in fact I didn't even know it was your diary! I'm

sorry Gabi…it just fell and I was putting it back! I promise!' he said as he crossed his fingers

behind his back.

Troy wasn't looking at her in her eyes so she said, 'Say that to my face looking in my eyes'

Troy didn't know what to do but then it clicked…it was his 'moment'.

'Fine' he said.

His face was just a few centimeters away from her face, he opened his mouth to say

something but instead he smacked his lips right against hers. Gabriella eyes

widened but slowly closed. They stopped for air and both blushed furiously.

There was an uncomfortable silence but Troy stopped it and said, 'Uhhh…sorry…if

you feel that way I totally understand… I mean I really liked you ever since the ski

lodge and I felt so bad about what I said and I really AM sorry and I really want you

to be my partner for the pairs audition if that's okay cuz of what happened and like-'

But he was cut off his rambling when Gabriella kissed him once again and said,

' Don't worry Troy, I felt the same way about everything! I just was too stubborn to

let you explain what you did..' she said as she blushed a tomato red color.

'Ummm…..Gabriella, will you be my girlfriend?' Troy asked in a hopeful tone.

'WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I SAY…' Troy's face turned sad… 'no' Gabriella finished

with a smile.

'GABRIELLA MONTEZ!!! YOU HAVE MADE ME THE HAPPIEST MAN ON EARTH BUT

YOU'RE NOT OFF THE HOOK FOR THAT!!!' he yelled as he started tickling her.

'TROY----STOP-----CANT---BREATH!' at that moment Gabriella's mother walked in….

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I will update soon.**


End file.
